Gender Bender
by trapt-within
Summary: ok, please R&R. this is a story about ed and winry switching bodies. XD they together learn new things. like how to use the bathroom when you're a diffrent gender! it's good, i promise!
1. colonels message

Ok, ok. This is gonna be a very strange story…. But please bear with me.

Inner Self: you have a sick twisted mind…..

Me: ignore that……

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fullmetal," Roy Mustang murmured. "You have a call waiting for you," he told the boy emotionlessly.

Ed furrowed his brow in confusion, and hesitantly lifted the phone. "Hello?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ed!" Winry chimed optimistically.

"Winry! What the hell?!" He yelled into the phone confused.

"C'mon Ed, don't be so surprised," she demanded sweetly.

"Fine, what's so urgent that you had to call Central for?" He got straight to the point.

"Granny Pinako told me it's time to replace your arm, and legs since you haven't broken it," She began. "You'll have an awful hard time if you don't come down here for some leave," She cautioned.

Ed groaned. "Fine….How long do I stay this time?"

"Only three days according to granny," She explained.

"Fine, I'll be over as soon as I can," He said, and hung up.

Ed rubbed his head. "So what did Winry want?" asked Al curiously. Ed held up his arm. "Maintenance," He said. Al could justify the purpose from there.

Ed sat stiffly on the train seat. "Man….. This is the last thing I want to do!" Ed whined. "Oh come on," Al persuaded. "It'll be nice to see Winry and Granny again…" he blushed. "You softy…" Ed yawned. "The train ride is long, and I can bet I'm in for it with that damn wrench…." He trailed off and shuddered. _The wrench…_He thought recalling the memories.

Al chuckled and was about to turn to Ed, when he heard a snore. "ED! You're asleep already?!" He shouted at his brother. Al sighed and peered out the window.


	2. goodbye and HELLO!

Ok, I promise the story will get better. The gender bending fun is close to come! Don't give up on my story yet please!!!

Winry ran out the door to her small Risembool home, and greeted Ed with a huge hug. Ed's mouth was open. "No wrench…?" He thought with glee.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Winry recited as she reached into her pocket.

Ed leapt behind his brother defensively, as he waited for Winry to hurl her "wrench of death"

To Ed's complete shock, she lifted a piece of paper and handed it to Ed. "Here," she offered warmly.

"Wh-what's this?" Ed asked as he unfolded the paper. "Hm?" He uttered as he read the note. "100,000 Sens!?!?" Ed burst.

"Ummm…. You still haven't paid Granny and me from the last time we fixed your automail," she explained.

"DON'T WE GET SOME KIND OF FRIENDSHIP DISCOUNT?!" he begged in dismay.

"Yes," Winry replied innocently. Ed looked at the note again. "This can't be right!" He threw the paper at Al. He gaped at Winry for an explanation as he thought, "_I would have preferred the wrench!" _

Winry looked at her feet. "Well, Granny and I have been having somewhat of a hard time keeping a lifestyle here since you haven't been paying for your repairs,"

Ed realized Winry wasn't wearing her normal Black halter top and Cargo pants, she was wearing a short sleeved brown dress down to her knees.

"So that's why you look like a walking potato sack!" Ed exclaimed.

Winry's forehead throbbed as she dug in her pocket once more. Ed yelped, and tried to scramble to Al, but she had already pulverized him with the wrench. "Humph!" she grunted irritated.

Winry clutched the sack of money in her hand, smiling, happy tears streaming down her face. Ed had never seen her so grateful before, and wondered how bad her and Pinako had it.

A short old woman entered the room casually, huffing on her small, wood pipe. "Welcome back boys!" Chimed Pinako.

"We already paid up, so fix my arm and get it over with!" Ed urged. Pinako sighed and nodded. "Alright…." Winry's attitude drooped. "I'll get started," She confirmed, and retired to her room.


	3. gender bending

Ed was pleased with his new arm and leg. He bent it to the side and grinned. "Back to central, Al," He grinned triumphantly. Winry frowned. "You're always in such a hurry to get out of here," She sounded sad.

"We'll be back," Al comforted. "You know brother's gonna break his automail sooner or later," He noted.

Winry glared at ed. "DON'T YOU GET A SCRATCH ON MY ART!" she demanded fiercely. Ed groaned and swore lightly under his breath.

Winry walked the boys to their final destination at the train station. Winry's eyes were glued solidly to the ground, as she fumbled with her hands nervously. Ed glanced over at her with concern.

"You ok, Win?" Al asked nervously. "Yeah…." She replied sheepishly. "I pulled another all nighter…" She explained, but Ed was still unconvinced. He'd seen her after all night projects, but he'd never seen her so beaten before.

Winry smiled glumly. "Looks like your train is her" she stopped mid-sentence, and put her hand to her forehead. "Winry?" Ed touched her on the shoulder. She slumped over onto Ed.

"Eh?" Ed stood dumbfounded at the platform to the train. "Winry?!" He tried calling over and over again. He set her down on the ground, propped against Al's leg. "Brother, look!" Al pointed to a small glowing mark on Winry's upper neck. Ed grit his teeth. "A transmutation circle?" He questioned. Curiously he stretched his finger to tough the strange mark. "Ed……" Al prohibited nervously. Too late.

A flash erupted and Ed flew backwards a bit. "BROTHER!" Al cried and kneeled beside Ed.

Ed sat up dumbly and scratched his head. "Al…." He spoke sleepily. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear. Al looked around. "WHAT IS IT BROTHER?!" he reacted in alarm.

"y-you're holding…… but…. That's me!" he cried in shock. Al froze, confused and disturbed by the words uttered from Ed's mouth.

Winry stirred and looked ed. She gasped too. "WHAT THE!!" she shrieked. Gazing at Ed. They pointed at each other in unison and pointed, "THAT'S ME!" Al sat dumbfounded. He looked at Winry. "Ed?" He asked cautiously. She answered, "Yes dummy, who else?!"

Al let out a chuckle that grew into hearty laughter. "y-you two, switched bodies?!" He laughed.

Ed and Winry glared.

Ed's thoughts at that time were:

_Oh my god…I can Winy naked!_

Winry's thoughts at the time:

_HOW THE HELL DO YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM IN THIS THING?! _

_**To be continued……**_


	4. Switched identities

Ed was gaping. "I'M IN WINRY'S BODY?!" he looked dumbfounded at his hands. Winry was motionless, trying not to use Ed's body, as if she would break it.

"The train!" Al cried as their transport back to central sped into the distance. Ed glared at al. "I am NOT going back to central like this!" he cried with Winry's voice. Al chuckled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Pinako's, Ed shakily dialed central. "Alright Winry, he began. Just tell the colonel you have more business in Risembool," He commanded. Winry flexed Ed's automail arm and smiled. "I am quite the artist," She commented.

"Hello," The unmistakable voice of Roy Mustang answered the line.

"Ermmm….. This is Edward Elric….. Ummm…..Sir…." Winry stuttered trying to get a grip on the conversation.

"Aren't you supposed to be back now?" Mustang questioned angrily.

"Well actually I have some more things to take care of…." She tried.

Roy sighed. "What kind of business?"

Winry smirked, now to have some fun with Ed. "I want to spend some time with my friends," She proclaimed.

She could hear Roy's concerned snicker. "Fullmetal, you have a fever?" Roy mocked.

Winry grit Ed's teeth. "Nope, and I'm not sure when I'll be back…. Sir,"

Roy sighed again. "Fine," He grumbled and hung up.

"What the hell?!" Ed hollered. "The Fullmetal alchemist doesn't waste time with _friends_!!" He shouted with Winry's gentle, high voice.

Winry frowned. "WELL MAYBE HE SHOULD!" she yelled back.

Ed sighed and looked down at himself. He smirked. "Now I'm taller then you…." He smiled.

Winry Looked up. "Yeah…… man I didn't know how rough midgets have it…" she teased.

_Even in different bodies they're going at it…_Al though with a sigh. _Oh well._


	5. explanation

At the table of the Rockbell house……

"Ed, Winry, you haven't even touched your food!" Pinako observed, stunned at the least to see Ed not pigging out like usual.

Winry's thoughts:

_I have to avoid using the bathroom in this THING for as long as I can._

Ed's thoughts:

_If Winry catches me sneak a peek at her body I swear I'm dying young. I get enough of that already. emo sob_

Al laughed nervously, and all three of them requested to be excused. Al stopped short, and watched Winry manipulate Ed's body. His hips swung as he moved, and his chest was out. Ed seemed to notice it too.

"WINRY!!!" Ed shouted one they were in the solstice of her room. "HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME WALK LIKE THAT?!" Ed sounded exasperated.

Winry stared back at her own body blankly. "Hm?" She made Ed utter cutely. Al let out another roar of laughter. "This is great!" Al laughed hysterically, making sounds of twisting metal inside his armor.

"Can't handle my walk?" Winry challenged. "Then what about that tacky manner you walk in?!" she accused.

Ed let out a disgusted grunt. "I walk like a man," He said blankly.

Winry snickered. "Well then I walk like a woman,"

"Now down to the real issue here. How did a transmutation circle end up on you…?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU GAVE YOUR SOUL FOR MONEY!" Ed accused.

Winry grit "her" teeth. "If you weren't in my body, I'd have got you with my wrench…" She stammered as flames seemed to build in the atmosphere of the room.

Winry took a deep breath and continued. "Granny Pinako and I make automail for a variety I'm sure you know," She began uneasily. "One of our customers is an alchemist just like you. Well…." She trailed off. "That's what we thought," She continued more quietly. "He called himself….. Envy,"

Ed froze. "Did you say his name was Envy?" Ed's tone was serious.

Winry nodded. "He didn't even need automail…." She murmured. He wanted to see how it worked.

Ed thought he was going to collapse. Did Winry reveal his most intimate secret to Envy?!

"I refused to tell him anything unless he needed something," She seemed to answer Ed's internal monologue. Which made Ed think…..

_I hope she wasn't listening to the inner "Winry naked" comments…_

"He smiled and said he'd be back, and left me with that stupid mark. I though it go away, but it didn't, and I didn't want to _bother _you like you told me not to," She finished.

Ed winced at the completion of her story.

Winry's eyes widened with fear. "Winry?!" Ed cried in alarm. "Are you in pain?" He kneeled beside her concerned.

"WORSE." Her face was pale. "I… think… I-I…. have to use the bathroom!!"

bum bum bum! To be continued!!!

I promise to update soon!


	6. the hardships begin

Edward stood with his mouth open. "OH SHIT!"

"I could wet these pants and get into new ones?" suggested Winry desperately.

_Damn…I would have to get naked to change!!_

"Just don't look down!" Ed commanded.

"Then how the hell do I know what to do?!" Winry screamed.

They began to pace in tiny circles. "Ed, I have to do this," Winry proclaimed as if she was on a mission or something. Ed and Winry were pale with shock and embarrassment. "Alright….." Winry stated with fierce determination.

"HERE I GO!!" she charged into the bathroom and locked the door. Ed felt Winry's body go limp. "Al….." Ed moaned. "This is so humiliating," He said rubbing his temples.

Winry stumbled out the Bathroom door 10 minutes later, gasping and panting. She fell to the floor and shivered.

"NEVER MAKE ME GO BACK IN THERE!" she pleaded.

"How bad was it…?" Al asked cautiously.

"Ed…." She began.

"Yes….?" Ed reluctantly answered.

"Peeing in your body is harder then making automail,"

Ed slumped.

_Oh please don't tell me she saw that._

Winry walked over to Ed weakly. "So how do we get rid of this damn curse…?"

"Curse? Who said it's a curse! It's bad karma I tell you!" Ed wailed.

"Hey! I help the handicapped and provide for the less fortunate!" Winry noted. "I have anything BUT bad karma!"

"You also mooch off your friends for money!" Ed argued.

"Well excuse me for helping you then!" She flashed his own hand at him.

"I hate to interrupt…." Al butted in carefully. "Maybe we should all get some rest, and we'll figure this out later…."

"Fine…." Ed and Winry mumbled together.

"Hey Ed…." Winry began to think. "You do need to take a bath in my body you know,"

Ed's jaw dropped. (Actually Winry's jaw) Naked thoughts crammed his head at once, but he dusted them aside.

"What…?" He sputtered.

"My hair gets oily unwashed, and I'll get acne!" Winry complained.

"How do you suggest I go about a bath without seeing you naked?!" He screamed.

"Don't you want to see me naked?"

A silence filled the room.

**Will Ed get to see Winry "in the nude?" find out in chapter 7! Coming soon!**


	7. in my shoes, and the rest of my clothes

Ed had a difficult time choosing his words carefully. Winry would react one of two ways.

_Option one: Tell Winry yes and be slapped for being perverted. Not to mention the immature commentary from Al who would tease him forever._

_Option two: Be the bad lira and overreact by shouting no so loudly it's obvious he was lying._

Not only that, but Ed himself had to think about the question for a second to get an answer for himself!

"Why would I?" Ed finally ended the silence. Winry sighed.

"You just don't get it do you?"

Ed was pleased. He escaped that situation nicely. "Tell you what…." Winry began. You can stand under some water in my clothes. That could suffice?" she began the compromise.

Ed sighed with relief. "Alright Winry," He said. "Later… I'm tired,"

"Me too," Winry agreed.

Ed walked into his room. I wish I didn't come…. He thought angrily, and more importantly… Ed had to know what the hell Envy wanted. He knew he'd eventually have to fight Envy to undo the curse… or whatever this nightmare was. But he knew it would be hard fighting in Winry's body.

He flexed Winry's right hand. He knew one day he would be able to the same with his own arm.

Winry lay awake, shifting in discomfort under the sheets. Her automail was art, but hard to get comfortable in. She felt the cold steel with her hand. She shivered a little. It was so strange not being able to feel on one side.

She was tossing restlessy, attempting feebly for the steel not to bite into the skin. Tears began to well down her face. Not for her own sake, for Ed, who had to endure so much, even if her automail WAS art.

The next morning, Ed woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. "Mmmmm... Bacon..." He chanted. The fragrance tempted him. He hadn't eaten last night, but at the same time, he was afraid that he'd have to endure the perils of a visit to the bathroom. This madness had to stop.

for Winry

for himself

and for rights to eat bacon!!

**Will Ed ever break this terrible misfortune? solution ahead, chapter 8 to be added soon!**


	8. Pinako's scare

**Authors note: Hello, please read this before you continue Gender Bender. I am aware of my poor grammar, but if your comments do not relate to the quality of the story, you will be ignored. Thank you!**

**Also…. I am also aware of my sick, twisted-ness. If you can't appreciate sick twisted humor, don't read stories called Gender Bender**

Ed cautiously nibbled his bacon, resisting the urge to wolf it down. He would eat only until his famished state of hunger had subsided.

Winry was also picking at the bacon, almost not daring enough to let it touch Ed's lips. Pinako eyed them both accusingly. "Is this some kind of new teen diet??" She interrogated.

Ed didn't even look up; he was transfixed on allowing only small portions of the bacon passage to Winry's mouth.

Al waved his hands in the air defensively. "What are you talking about..?" He stuttered nervously.

"Ermmm…. Ahhh….."

"Yes, Alphonse?" Pinako urged.

"WINRY'S PREGNANT!"

Ed and Winry both spit their breakfasts out at the same time.

"WHAT?!?!" they hollered at Al in unison.

Pinako dropped her wooden pipe to the ground. "WAS IT YOU?!" she screamed at Ed.

Winry winced….. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!!"

Pinako glanced with confusion at Al who was banging his helmet against the wall, muttering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Pinako didn't shift her gaze from Al. "Sorry Pinako…. They're not, I'm serious… I just needed an excuse and… I really don't know what's going on!" Al jumped in his own defense.

Winry and Ed abruptly sat up, slamming their rickety wooden seats into the table. "Where do you think you're going?" Pinako asked. "TO MY ROOM!" they both shouted. Ed passed but Pinako grabbed Winry as she walked by in Ed's body.

"IF YOU EVER KNOCK UP MY GRANDDAUGHTER I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN!" she warned him in a threatening whisper. Winry shivered. Even at granny's old age, she was sure with a motive that she could pound Ed pretty bad.

Ed was already hounding Alphonse when Winry made it up the stairs. "WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE WAS THAT?! YOU MADE THE DAMN SITUATION WORSE!!" Al was huddled feebly in the corner as Ed chewed him out.

"That was a nightmare….." Winry grabbed Ed's forehead with his hand. "Please God…." She began.

Ed looked at her in dismay. "You're praying now?"

"Please send a bolt of lightening to strike me down!" She pleaded. Ed toppled over. "That won't solve anything!" He huffed in frustration.

They both sighed. "After this I think I'm gonna hate you Ed…" Winry moaned.

"You too…" Ed replied. Al stood up warily and bowed frantically.

"I'm really sorry you guys! _Really sorry!_" Al hastily apologized.

"No more trying to protect us Alphonse…" Ed muttered.

"Hey guys…" Al began.

"Yes?" Winry answered gently.

"Why didn't I get switched? I mean… I was right there,"

"Probably because your soul is _locked _in that suit, Al," Ed laughed.

"Oh yeah….." Al thought. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?!" Winry yelped helplessly.

"It would have been nice to bi in the flesh again…" Al trailed off.

"Don't worry Al," Ed encouraged. "We're all going to end up ok!" He smiled.

"Hey Ed….."

"Hm?"

"Winry's cute little smile suits you!" Ed shot a menacing glare at Al. He started to turn beet red.

"You really think my smile is cute, Al?" Winry chirped.

Al smiled and nodded.

**Sorry for being lazy and making these chapters so short, I don't have too much time for updates. I'll upload some more soon!**


	9. Envy

**Authors note: The plot will begin to develop….**

**Also, forgive my grammar; all I have is a simple Microsoft Notepad to type with. I stink with spelling. Actually… it's checking my grammar. Again, don't have enough TIME to update lately.**

_Meanwhile……_

Envy sat cross legged in the smoky factory. He sighed, and brushed some ash off his shoulder.

Lust entered the dark premises, accompanied by a short, stout companion; Gluttony.

"I hear your plans with the girl didn't go as planned…" Lust smirked as she hoisted herself on a rusted, metal machine.

Envy shook his head, "It's true…" He brushed a lock of hair into place. "The seal I used on that wench was mean only to drain the energy from her. Her life force would have undoubtedly made an excellent chimera,"

"And…?" Lust urged.

"The pipsqueak interfered," Envy pouted.

"What a shame…." Lust chuckled. "So what is our next course of action?"

"Well I guess I should just finish both of them off…" He smiled.

"Can I eat the girl?" Gluttony begged.

Envy revealed his infamous cold smirk, "If there's anything left when I finish with her…"

Gluttony's tongue hung out with anticipation.

Lust let out a twisted laugh. "So you intended to use her from the start?"

"Why not?" Envy smiled. "We can still use her to create a chimera,"

Lust tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "Even though the souls have been switched?"

Envy nodded. He'd already thought it through. "That on the contrary in the easiest part. I doubt Elric will hold up for long in the girl's body, so all I have to do is slow them down. Then I will have the perfect opportunity to switch them back,"

Lust gazed in consideration at the densely clouded vicinity. "It's a good plan, and you make it sound so simple," She agreed.

She paused and gazed at Envy, smiling to himself. Lust unveiled a grin of her own.

"You do savor his pain…." She noted half-heartedly.

Envy laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "Of course!"

"Gluttony… Wipe your mouth," Lust requested irritated, as the homunculus snacked on the fallen security guards.

Envy bounded in a single leap, and perched by Lust.

"You take the girl when I finish,"

Lust sighed and nodded.

"It's about time we had some fun,"

**Sorry about the inevitable shortness of this chapter. Do not fear… there will be more humor, but I decided to begin with a problem so eventually this story may end. phew I do need a storyline!! **


	10. Ed's new challenge

**PART 2**

**Hello, I'm your author, Trapt-within, and I am writing this page as a guideline policy for comments. I have receiver various comments like…**

"**You said the story will be good,"**

"**Check your grammar,"**

"**Ed is not a perv!"**

**I have this to say to those who review. I appreciate the constructive criticism. I am working to improve my grammar, and read over my writing. If you don't like the story, please don't crush me. I am really proud of my story and frankly, I as an author only want to hear those who specify in the things they want me to improve on.**

**Compliments welcome! Thank you to all of you who actually support this story and like it.**

**I'm pretty new to writing fan fictions, so it doesn't all come to me quite naturally. **

**Sorry for making me sound bratty, or demanding, but I'm doing my best to keep people entertained!**

**I also am trying to update more. I'm currently stumped with writers block. If there's anything you specifically want to see in the story, I'm taking requests and adding them in!**

**Sincerely,**

_**Trapt-within**_

****

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Ed sat nervously on the porch, wearing the same clothes sice he'd been stuck in Winry's body.

"Come on Ed!" Winry coaxed.

Al laughed again. "Ed. you make such a great Winry!" he chortled.

She handed Ed a bar of soap and nudged him under a nozzle, the dreaded shower nozzle.

Winry tugged on a small, long rope and began the water flow.

Ed glared at Winry and closed his eyes.

_I hate this... I just want to go back to head quarters... I know! maybe i should try to learn how to repair my own automail!! Then not only would I never have to come back here again, but... wait... _

His thoughts trailed off upon realizing he was unwilling to learn the damn study, and he couldn't repair automail with one arm.

Winry clapped her hands. "Use the soap!"

The drenched Ed simply looked at her dumbly.

Winry sighed,"My hair Ed!" She murmmured, tugging at Ed's own hair.

He shrugged, and weaved the soap through his hair akwardly.

Winry's eyes gleamd with triumph. She let out a sigh of relief.

She handed Ed a towel, and some clothes.

"I told you i am NOT undressing," Ed said firmly.

"Oh, it's no big deal!" Winry argued.

"Have you no self respect?" Ed challenged.

"More then you Edward!" She shoved the clothes into his arms. "If it bothers you so much, close your damn eyes!"

She trudged off, and slammed the door as she stepped back into the house.

Ed held his breath and closed his eyes.

**i'll never tell you which article of clothing he picked first!**


	11. ed vs milk the ultimate showdown

Pinako thrusted a plate of steaming vegetables at Ed when he came through the door. Winry was smiling, pleased with herself that Ed had cooperated with her.

Ed grumbled, a red tint still in his face, and sat down heavily at the table. Every bite he took, he mumbled angrily under his breath.

Winry tried to open her mouth, but Ed held up his hand, chomping on more food. Winry shrugged and ate her own food. Pinako glared suspiciously at Ed.

"Since when did you eat steamed vegetables?" Pinako sneered.

Winry gulped. _Uh oh… what do I say?_

"On my journeys…. Ermmm... I was always uh….. Hungry….. so I learned to eat just about anything…" She smiled, trying to sound persuasive.

Pinako handed her a bottle of milk. "Even this?" Pinako challenged.

Ed looked up. He glared at Winry, flailing his hands wildly.

He squinted hard, trying to send Winry the message….. _IF YOU LET ONE DROP OF THAT STUFF IN MY BODY, I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY._

Winry seemed to get the message and shot Ed a look of understanding. Ed sighed and brushed a drop of sweat off his head.

Winry grabbed the bottle. Ed almost chocked on a seared carrot. Winry took a huge swig of the milk.

Pinako gazed in awe. "Never thought I'd see the day…" She nodded, clearly impressed.

Ed's face grew pale. _Winry you traitor! _ He gazed helplessly at her.

"What's wrong Ed I mean Winry?" Winry chuckled.

Ed spit his meal onto the table. His jaw hung low, his face paling. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DRINK THAT DISGUSTING STUFF!!!!" He blared.

Pinako looked at her granddaughter with confusion. "You don't have to drink it Winry…." She suggested.

"Disgusting, completely disgusting!" Ed proclaimed with rage evident in his tone.

He slammed his chair into the table and grabbed Winry. He dragged her up to her room.

Winry laughed teasingly the whole way until Ed thrust a towel into her mouth.

"ED!" She choked, removing the towel.

He pointed at the towel. "Clean my mouth out NOW!" He demanded.

Winry shrugged. "It's not like you were in here to taste it," She sighed.

Ed stomped his foot. "STOP PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL WINRY!" he shouted. "I played your game, so stop treating me like a toy!" He hollered.

Winry winced. She glowered at him. He scowled back firmly.

"Fine…" Winry sighed

Ed was still displeased somewhat. "You like messing with me," Ed realized.

"You're so dense," Winry smirked.

He let out a faint grin. "Hey Winry…"

She looked up curiously. "You look oddly serious,"

"I don't mean to scare you Winry," He began. "But if we want our bodies back we're going to have to fight for them." Ed concluded grimly.

Al nodded. "I'll help," He tried to comfort her.

Ed looked at her thoughtfully. "And to fight, you'll need to know how to use my body,"

"You mean learn alchemy?" She realized worried.

Ed nodded. "Using alchemy in your body will use too much energy, since you're not used to the intensity," Ed calculated.

Winry gulped. "Fine…" Anything to get us out of this mess, she uttered weakly.

"Alright, Winry," Ed said taking her hands. "Let's get started,"

Winry and Ed had stayed up late, trying to get her to understand the principles of alchemy.

She grasped the concept gradually.

"Now, let's try thins again….." Ed yawned. "Put your hands together," He instructed.

Winry clapped her hands obediently, a look of scorching determination on her face.

She scrunched her yes shut, trying to focus her energy to the palms of her hands. She lat them on the ground, and daringly opened her eyes.

"Damn it…" Ed murmured, gazing at the spot Winry's hands touched.

"I'm hopeless…" She sighed.

"There's no way she can learn the circles in time either," Al noted. "It took us years to understand them all,"

Ed furrowed his brow.

_What do we do? How can we get back to our own bodies?! At this rate, I'll be a girl forever! NOOOOO! _


	12. The battle begins

**Author's Note: My faithful fan, Mina, from Mabudachi Fangirls has agreed to cowrite this chapter with me! ENJOY! I apologize in advance for all my extra commentary along this chapter. :-) I'm having some trouble loading my chapters. Damn…… **

"Ugh..." Ed groaned as he slapped his hand over his forehead.

Winry grabbed Ed's shoulders. "Come on, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep,"

"NO." Ed replied firmly. "You can't even transmute a freaking piece of lint, you can't rest yet,"

"No, but if I don't get my beauty sleep i'll wake up with bags under my eyes!" Winry griped as she pet her faithful dog, Den.

"Baka, you're in my body, remember?!" Ed refreshed as he slouched in a small corner.

"I guess it's up to me to protect you both..." Al sighed.

"NO YOU WON'T" Ed and Winry replied in unison. "I'm never really significant, am I?" Al complained as he proceeded to exit the room.

Ed ran after him as Al walked down the hall. Pinako looked at them curiously as they quarelled down the narrow passage. She stepped into Winry's room, peering at Ed.

(_Actually Winry, don't get confused now_.)

Ed came back with Alphonse's fist securely locked in his arms. "C'mon Al, we need you help," Ed convinced.

Winry rose warily, and raised her wrench threateningly at Pinako. Ed gaped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"Call it woman's intuition..." Winry chirped.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN _MY _BODY!!!" Ed screamed.

Pinako shrugged, and in a flash of white light, Envy was standing in front of them.

"ED, SAVE ME!" Winry squeled feebly, as she scampered behind "Ed."

"Heh." Envy said mockingly. "Not so strong anymore, huh pipsqueak? Relying on a girl for protection."

"Don't play games with me Envy, you did this, now tell us how to go back to our own bodies. Then I'll show you a real fight!" Ed exclaimed raising one of his frail,female arms. Al joined his brother in a battle stance. (_CAMERAS_!!)

"Don't worry, little pipsqueak. I'll let both of you die in your own bodies." Envy smiled.

"What did you do with granny?!" Winry stepped forth fearlessly.

"So anxious about that half dead old bat at a time like this?" Envy sighed.

Winry glared, seething hatred boiling under her skin. "KYAAAAHHH!" she hollared shrilly, proceeding to hurdle the wrench at Envy.

"WRENCH POWEEER!!" she said releasing the weapon.

It bounced easily off Envy, who stood un-affected.

"KYAAAHHHH! RETREAT!" she yelled shrilly, scampering behind Ed once more.

"That will be one fiesty chimera..." Envy snickered, lunging foward towards the cowering Winry, and falsely bold Ed. Al stepped in front, shielding them temporarily.

Envy thrust Al aside, as if he was nothing, dead set on getting to Winry. (_The Winry inside Ed's body- so technically he was lunging for Ed_.)

Ed looked down apologetically at Winry's body he was trapped in. "Sorry," He mumbled, as he changed Winry's wrench into a bulky sword.

Ed's prediction was right. Already from such a small amount of alchemy Winry's body fely heavy with exauhstion. Ed flung the sword at Envy, knocking him aside.

"What did you say about a chimera?!" Ed inquired angrily.

Envy shruged, hoisting himself to his feet. "That girl has the enrgy we need to make quite a fantantastic chimera. If you step aside, you may even be able to see it,"

Winry stumbled over to Envy as alchemic sparks flew from her hands. The ground rumbled violently as an iron spike flew from the ground. Winry gaped in awe, staring at Ed's hands. "Did I just do that?" She wondered aloud.

"Great!" Al cheered and ran at Envy. Envy hopped backwards, nearly grazing Al's fist.

"So the wench knows alchemy, eh?" The homonculi sniveled. "This will be fun now, won't it?"

Winry shuddered and stumbled backwards. _What have I gotten myself into? _She trembled with fear. _I HAVE TOO MUCH POTENTIAL TO DIE! _She shielded her face with her eyes. _What do I do?! _

**Bum bum bum! Cliffy! I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter now... teehee! 3 more chapters to go. I WILL UPDATE SOON! signing off this is Trapt-within and Mabudachi fangirls (Mina)!!**


	13. Winry's memory

**Disclaimer: HI! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES I just now got chapter 12 up….. I'm trying my best!!!! I'm so sorry. Did ya enjoy the last chapter?? If so, yay me! My co writer from the previous chapter returns! Everyone say "Hi Mina!!!" Also, look at her account, Mabudachi Fangirls. Her writing is hilarious. Well, I shall continue forth with the story. It was planned to be 15 chapters so 2 to go! (Unless I feel productive and make it long.) TO THE FICCY!**

Winry closed her eyes as refuge from the horrible image of her death. She thought death might be painful, but to her surprise, all she felt was warmth. She pictured herself as an angel like she told she would be at death.

She semiconsciously made herself aware of her surroundings. To her fleeting shock, the setting was in her own home, observing a younger self cheerily scribbling on a blank paper.

Edward came into the scene, letting himself in, the sunlight drenching his and Alphonse's skin. "Winry! We wanna show you something really cool!" Ed chimed as he proceeded to take a piece of chalk out of his pocket, and began to apply it to the hard wood floor.

Winry peered over Ed's busy figure. "That's a nice drawing!" she beamed, thrusting her own colorful line drawing at him. He brushed it aside with his hand and laughed. "This isn't the art Win…." He explained to her with excitement.

Al placed a small gray bundle beside his brother. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Ed replied. Al dumped the contents of the bundle into the middle of a large circle.

Present Winry, observing the familiar scene, thought with an inquiring mind, _why am I remembering this now? I must be dead._

Ed and Al thrust their hands onto the neatly drawn circle. A flood of blue light emitted from the ashen material on the floor, spawning a small swaying mound of ashes, its size increasing exponentially. The younger Winry screamed in utter fear.

Winry observed the scene with familiar sympathy for her young self. She recalled the overwhelming emotions in her young body vividly from that very moment. One thought stood clearly in her mind, even to her present self. _Will Ed be ok? Ed's in there, is he alright? _

_Is Ed ok? _

That's when Winry knew, she couldn't let herself die. She couldn't give up yet. Even if she couldn't do much, she still wanted to protect Edward. The reason still unclear, she began to claw her way back, back to what could mean one last glimpse at her childhood companions.

She was unpleased to find herself in another distant memory she could recall with ease. She viewed a slightly older self in front of the blazing fire in the mantle. She could hear the distant patter of the rain. _It's so peaceful…_ She thought to herself. The Younger Winry heard a recurring metal pounding on the wooden door. Pinako, her grandmother slowly ambled her way across the room. "Who could that be at this hour?" Pinako wondered aloud. The old woman opened the door, only to find a man in armor at the doorstep, holding a limp bleeding figure.

Pinako's pipe dropped to the ground.

"Please help… before he bleeds to death!" A small familiar voice pleaded from the armor.

Winry's whole existence was in shock. She diverted her attention from the glistening armor, to the small boy in his arms. She couldn't move. Her mind, her body, even her heart stopped if only for an instant. An instant she felt could kill her. That brief moment that felt like she would be frozen there forever.

She groggily opened her eyes, and found herself to be in unfamiliar surroundings. _I…I'm alive! _

A gentle thudding footstep ended near her limp body. Her lip quivered. _Not for long…_

**More cliffy! Sorry for making this chapter so incredibly corny and sappy or whatever….. I wanted something serious, or dramatic….. do not judge harshly! Tsk Tsk. It was descriptive though, was it not? I will do my best as an author, and Mina as my co-author, to insert more humor the next chapter. I needed to fulfill a promise to some fans to add romance. So….. Well…… Yeah.**

**Signing off, this is…..**

**Mina and Miko-chan!**


	14. Winry's viewpoint

**I'm authoring this chapter solo today, sorry. Mina will be back! I feel emo today….. I want to finish this story soon and make a new one ASAP! Also, Gender Bender's plot has been extended to 17 chapters.**

Winry felt, or actually didn't feel, now an all consuming numbness. Every part of her existence lacked sufficient feeling. The gripping cold and emptiness left her hallow and at the same time nauseously afraid to feel anything anymore.

She couldn't tell who she was anymore; if her soul inhabited her own body, Ed's, or…. something new. She grasped for control over her arms, her eyes, something that could help her distinguish an identity for her.

She gentle thud of footsteps echoed off the bare walls. Winry could at least hear and see.

She watched as Envy kneeled before her, accompanied by another companion. Envy smirked at Winry, and turned an oblivious eye to her intently gathering the scene before her.

"Are you quite finished with her Envy?" A smoky voice inquired.

Envy chuckled. "You know I'm not Lust…."

_Lust…_ Winry repeated in her mind.

"The boy then?" Lust interrogated.

Envy peered into Winry's empty eyes, as if directing the answer to her instead.

"Pipsqueak's fine girl, and even better, you can die in your own bodies now," Envy mocked.

Winry felt shelled out. Her core violated. A quaking feel of anguish racked the last pieces of her that she could feel.

Envy gazed at her nodding with impression. "Even In a state of exhaustion she's managing to show some of her own will,"

Winry became aware of the small tears rolling down her eyes.

"Poor girl, would you prefer this?" Envy transformed himself into Ed. He plastered a sympathetic look on Ed's face, reaching out to gently caress Winry's cheek.

Winry gave a helpless throaty moan of despair. Envy's teasing pleasure became distressed anxiousness.

"She's stealing back her will…." He commented angrily in Ed's voice.

Suddenly, an angrier voice came from behind. It was Ed's voice as well. Winry's fear became a mixture of relief, and distrust. She felt her mind, even her identity was betraying her.

"Leave her alone you sick bastard!" The voice choked. It sounded strained by some thing Winry had never been able to place in Ed's voice before.

Ed's tormented demand became the pounding of his footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Ed," She choked out gratefully. To her dismay, her voice was unfamiliar. She was gripped by inconceivable panic.

_My voice! I…I can't hear MY voice! I can't see…_

She strained her eyes, pressuring her very blood to pulse with resentment to the movement. Her mind froze. She realized why Ed couldn't look at her, why Envy was happy, why she couldn't move.

_No…. this can't be happening to me! _

**Poor Winry! Thos chapter was written while I was in a state of depression; likely because it's almost exam week. That may ultimately lead to the delaying of updating my stories. The next chapter is this same chapter, but Ed's viewpoint. That will explain what happened more. Sorry for the shortness. **

**Luv,**

**Miko-chan!**


	15. Ed's viewpoint

Ed lay still, thoughtless, unaware of his own general existence.

His state of meditation and unawareness was disturbed by a faint buzzing. It vibrated annoyingly in his ear, provoking his lifeless sleep.

Unconsciously he lifted his hand to swat the trespasser away, and leave him in his drowsy, exhausted state.

The impact jolted him awake. It wasn't a small anticipated huge, but a large metallic thud. The buzzing formed into words.

"Brother!" the echoed voice repeated over and over.

Edward's vision returned to see Alphonse. His brother sighed with relief upon Ed's return to reality.

He realized with a familiar dull clinking, that his automail arm and leg were back in place. He sighed with relief, but it was short lived.

Al shook him urgently. "Envy! Do you remember brother?! He took Winy, come on!"

Ed's eyes shone with realization. "How long was I out?" Ed asked with effort to wake his tired body up.

"Only about 10 minutes," Al replied.

Ed stood, familiarizing himself with his mechanical limbs. "Then they couldn't have gotten far," He announced. Al trotted to his brother's side anxiously.

"How will we find them?" Al asked shakily.

Ed grunted. He hadn't thought of that. He was chasing a homonculous that could be anywhere, and he had a hostage.

Al interrupted his thought. "You're the prodigy…"

Ed held his hand up to silence Al, to achieve a more quiet state of thought.

Al saw the streaking beads of sweat trailing his brother's soft cheeks. His eyebrows folded into a determined series of lines across forehead. His eyes were closed, and his hand covered his grit teeth. Al watched admirably as Ed's face twisted into the familiar form of realization.

Al waited eagerly for his conclusion.

"I got nothing." Ed finally announced to al's shock. "YOU WASTED ALL THAT TIME FOR THAT?!"

Ed scratched his head. "THAT'S ALL I GOT, OK?!"

Fortunately, Envy was not one to leave Edward out of his twisted mind games. A message became clear on the door behind them.

Inscribed on the wooden frame, finely etched was the message,

_Brat,_

_Y live for?_

Ed grimaced. Envy wants to hold us off, so we'll make it at the end of his little plight.

"What does it mean?" Al asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure yet…. But I'm sure it's some kind of anagram." Ed noted.

He lifted a twig and copied the message onto the dry earth. He scribbled several failed words. "What are you doing brother?'

"An anagram is a scrambled word or phrase…."Ed explained. "I know that!" Al exclaimed. He copied his brother, scratching the letters into the dust.

_Rotary fab live? No….. _Al tired, but soon became stuck. He listened to the steady flow of scratches from his brother's side. It suddenly stopped. Al looked to him hopefully.

Reading over his shoulder, he saw, _brat why live for….. laboratory five_

"Brother! That has to be it! Envy's at laboratory five! Brilliant deduction!" Al congratulated.

Ed stood up, with clenched fists. "Come on Al….. We're going to lab five…."

_Upon reaching the destination…………….._

The dark lab was still in ruins after it was demolished so much earlier in their ventures. Ed kept a wary eye or signs of any life, unusual glowing…… a sign. A sign was what he needed desperately.

He wandered a collapsed hallway. A wall rose just above Al's head, casting a dark shadow to shroud them from view of a potential enemy.

Finally, they spotted smoke. Ed held his cloak to his mouth, shielding himself from giving his position away by coughing. He also knew the smoke could be hazardous. He broke into a leaping bound for the room.

When the brothers entered, three things stood out.

Winry's lifeless body sprawled carelessly to the side. She was covered in scratches and dirt.

Envy was in the form of Ed, crouching beside Lust. He was looming over something, speaking to it.

When he moved aside, his heart fell. A chimera lay at Envy's feet. A silver, distorted figure of a large cat with large, round, red eyes brimmed with tears. "Leave her alone you sick bastard!" Ed exclaimed with remorse, regret, and dismay.

Winry had been reverted into a chimera. She had nothing to do with the feud between Envy and himself.

Envy couldn't have done it himself….. and Ed swore that moment behind a storm of seething hatred under his skin…. That he would kill whoever it was helping the homonculous.

"Ed…" a distorted, unfamiliar voice called out to him.

His emotions got the best of him when the chimera realized what It was.

Ed held a gloved hand to his face to old back his tears. "I'll kill you here and now Envy….. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

**YAAAAAY!!! Cheesy much, huh? I just wanted to update as a new years treat. Sort of….. I apologize if you don't like it. Also, I have thought up the sequel to Gender bender! I can't wait to start it, because hopefully I can incorporate my original character, Kira. Thanks for reading!**


	16. panthress unveiled!

**You people are going to hate me for this….. (evil grin) I'm an evil genius! I like switching moods often. Like I started out comedy and then I didn't feel funny so it got all serious….. But as soon as I finish this one I'll do one that's comedy the whole thing! It'll probably be shorter though. Watch out for the new title: Species Bending. OOH! Exciting sounding right? But I shall revive the comedy within this story before my new one comes out. The title is intriguing, is it not? We all need to lighten up….**

Ed's whole body felt like it was steaming. The burning distress tortured his fragmented soul. Before he could distribute the opening blow to Envy however, a small explosion erupted.

Dust shrouded the area, a suspenseful hanging moment of disarray hung around the musty warehouse. A familiar voice rung through the chamber, as the residue from the blast subsided.

"Stand aside Edward, and I will defeat this monster!" It wrung clearly.

Ed swore the fire inside him had just gone out cold. He was in a state of being unsure if he was dreaming, insane, or dead. Seeing this for real was out of the question. Impossible, inconceivable!

A small figure, not even taller then Ed himself emerged. "You let go of my granddaughter….." The voice hissed.

Ed heard a large clanking, thud. He was sure his brother had just stumbled in shock.

"PINAKO?!" Ed managed between breaths that made him regret living at all.

"That's right kiddo! THE PANTHRESS OF RISEMBOOL!" Pinako valiantly shouted forth.

Ed felt his eyes burning….. or something. He was sure that this was some sick, twisted play on physics.

"No type of complex science can explain this…." He thought to himself, woozy from the sudden jolt of what he was seeing.

The old woman stood in a gaudy red spaghetti strap top, and blue jean shorts. (Of course they were unfamiliar with the term "jeans" so blue denim then.) Her hair was out of the usual oval resting atop her head. Instead, it hung loosely around her back, almost completely covering her tiny frame. (The mystery unfolds!!)

Ed heard his brother moaning in distress upon again facing the terror of the wanna-be "teenage superhero" grandma. Ed was sure, like himself, that despite all the unnerved metal on their bodies that they still refused to move.

Ed then heard a sharp, high pitched ring. Pinako brandished a belt from underneath a black trench coat…. A gleaming belt of various mechanical tools.

Ed stomped his foot with the greatest of effort not to die of overexposure to this "plague" like state of Pinako. "ARE YOU JOKING?!"

"Auntie, listen to me! Al and I have tried to defeat them for years, they're tricky! Even with the whole military and advanced alchemy…. They're invincible! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Pinako lifted a silver, pointed tool…. Or "weapon". A screwdriver. (bum bum bum!)

Al whimpered while repeating in his head multiple times…._ We're doomed, we're doomed. We are SO doomed._

She flung her arm back and then with an elegant, swift, forward motion, the screwdriver flew. It struck Envy almost squarely on the forehead. He snickered and nodded. "Bring it on, OOMPA LOOMPA,"

She hollered shrilly, her voice breaking in and out from the overuse of her aged vocal cords. Likely due to her height and light weight, she was able to scamper to him quickly, and sweep a stubby leg against envy's slender figure.

The homonculous toppled over, as Ed's jaw hung open, vulnerable to be torn off by a swaying breeze. His eyes were unwaveringly transfixed on the combat in practice before him.

Strangely, this event triggered Ed to question his whole purpose in life. _Why do I want to get my body back? Huh…why do I even WANT to live now knowing this exists…?_

Such an unwavering and strong you boy, questioning the will to live after seeing such explicit content makes one question their sanity, does it not? (laughs)

Once Edward snaps back into reality, Envy and Lust have fled….. Likely they have realized that they've chose then wrong dysfunctional village to invade this time.

HOW?! HOW, WHY, WHEN…?! Ed was basically in such a current state of confusion, it could be qualified as a shock induced coma.

He felt dizzy, very dizzy. His vision became blurry. _Am I fainting…? DAMMIT WHY AM I FAINTING?! And why now AFTER the battle is over?_

"That buzzing…. I can hear it again…." Ed thought when he was safely in the haven inside his own structure. He grimaced with annoyance. He wanted to swat it away, but was scared to be revived into a reality where grandmas wore jump suits. He decided whatever reality had in store for him it had to be more endurable this time. He boldly, let his eyelids flutter open.

**That was great wasn't it? Philosophical comedy! I didn't feel depressing today! (for once) And the conclusion is coming in the next chapter! (sniffle) A goodbye to gender bender….. But the new series will be very funny! (I hope) I'll do my best. (salutes) well since you're probably convinced there's something wrong with me, you are anxious to see how I will proceed at closing the story after that….. errmmm…. "exciting" chapter. Find out soon on the final chapter of gender bender! And please…. PLEASE read the sequel Species bending as well. Thank you! **


	17. Final chapter

**Author's "apology"- (walks in shyly) hello everyone…. I know I've been holding this up for a LONG time; however I should get it over with. This friends, is the final chapter of gender bender. Please enjoy, and read the sequel.**

A radiating light stung Edward's sore eyes. Flashing dots swam within his obscured vision.

"Edward!" relieved voices greeted him. Ed grunted in an exhausted response.

He heaved his heavy body out of his sleeping position, straightening his fatigued spine. His entire body felt as if it was being weighed down by a large anchor.

His darted eyes gathered with fierce relief, that Winry was back to herself, and Pinako was as well. He was clothed in a familiar white shirt, and dull shorts, bandaged here and there. He was in the hospital. Again.

He rubbed his head, which carried its own bandage. "Winry…?" He murmured.

"Oh, Ed!" Her voice responded full of relief. "Thank goodness!" Chimed in Al and Pinako, greeting him with sighs and pats on his undamaged hand.

"Hey…. What happened?" questioned the young alchemist.

"You don't remember anything?" Pinako questioned him.

Ed responded in a simple shake of his head, doing his best not to strain any injuries.

"You fought so bravely Ed!" cried Winry in a grateful tone.

"Yeah brother!" added Alphonse.

"Eh…?" Ed's whole mind was tripping over itself in confusion. "Me?" he confirmed, succumbing to a painful flashback of what HE had seen.

"Yes," Continued Winry. "You managed to give those monsters a descent beating, and you got me back into my body! You were so brave…" Admired Winry, clearly more grateful then anyone had expected.

"I don't remember any of it….." pouted Ed.

"Wait a second….." He jerked upright. He felt an absurd surge of pain in his ribcage. "You were! You were…" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Pinako.

"Was what, Ed?" Pinako asked him casually.

"YOU WERE IN A BELLYTOP, AND YOU BEAT ENVY WITH A SCREWDRIVER!" Ed screamed as every wound in his body reopened. "OW, DAMMIT!" he screeched.

Pinako laid a wide slap across Ed's face, as it contorted into twisted expressions of physical anguish. "**Don't fantasize about a woman whose old enough to be your grandmother!!" **threatened the tiny woman.

"YOU DREAMT ABOUT GRANNY?!" exclaimed Winry in utter and disgusted shock.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" objected Ed, rubbing the sore on his cheek.

Al's eyes narrowed, teasingly at his brother.

"So you mean to tell me I missed my own heroic victory?!" Ed cried.

The other three nodded in unison.

"DAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNN!!!" Ed's anguished cry reverberated across the white tile halls. "You are so lucky I'm injured!" He threatened.

"Al, we're leaving tomorrow!" Ed added less haughtily.

"But brother…"

"No buts Al! We wasted too much time here!"

"But you're not fully recovered!"

"Shut up! I'll deal with it!"

And with that, Ed was silenced with the flinging of a hard metal wrench. Winry gave a devious little smirk. "That should knock him out long enough to recover,"

**So did you like it? I hope you did. This is my first "real" fan fiction, so I will learn from this one. I intend to begin species bender SOON, and this time I mean it. School has frankly just been killer. Well I appreciate all the fans I got, and I hope this was a good farewell to Gender Bender. Thank you to ALL who read it, even if you didn't like it very much.**

**Trapt-within**


End file.
